Candace Gets Busted
|image = Candace's Party.JPG |season = 2 |production = 236b |broadcast = 112 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Kim Roberson Kaz |director = Zac Moncrief |us = February 11, 2011 |international = December 06, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) December 7, 2010 (Disney Channel Brazil) December 10, 2010 Unitel Bolivia (in Latin America) January 23, 2011 (Channel STS, Russia) January 28, 2011 (Disney Channel Hong Kong) February 16, 2011 (Disney XD UK) |xd = March 7, 2011 |pairedwith = "Make Play" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Linda and Lawrence take a trip, they entrust Candace to be in charge of the house, but then Stacy, Jenny, Jenny's cousin Sara, Coltrane, and Jeremy show up, and before long Candace is inadvertently hosting a giant party. Just as Linda returns home to confirm her suspicions, the entire party mysteriously moves to another location and Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s go away-inator may be involved. Episode Summary It is nighttime at the Flynn-Fletcher household, and Linda and Lawrence are about to leave the house to go on a trip. They tell Candace that she is in charge, but she can't throw a party. Candace asks if she can have an "intimate get together" and her parents agree. She calls Stacy and tells her about the news, and asks Phineas and Ferb to stay out of the way. Meanwhile, Perry has already left for his daily mission, and Major Monogram warns him that the transport tubes may take him off-course. Indeed, it sends Perry right in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lair, where he is immediately trapped. After taking some time to mock Monogram, Doofenshmirtz explains that he intends to use his new Go-Away-Inator to remove a tall condo building that is blocking his view of a nearby drive-in movie theater and send it someplace unpleasant. Soon, Stacy and Jenny arrive with Jenny's cousin Sarah. Candace thinks this is fine, but then Stacy gets a call from Coltrane, and asks Candace if he and Jeremy can come over. Candace reluctantly agrees. Soon, Jeremy and his band come over to the house. Soon after that, many teenagers from Danville arrive, and the "intimate get together" becomes a party. Candace tries to convince everyone that this is an intimate get together to no avail. During the song, Linda calls home to check up on everyone, but Phineas can't hear her due to the partygoers. He hands the phone to Candace. When Candace finds out that her mom is calling her, she panics. Linda thinks something is going on at the house, so she and Lawrence cancel the flight and go back to Danville. Candace pushes everyone outside the house, but they began having the party outside. Meanwhile, Perry escapes and rams the Go-Away-Inator, making it fire into the backyard and sending the party into a very unpleasant place... Doofenshmirtz's pants! Linda and Lawrence arrive at the house and Candace tries to act innocent, but Perry reverses the device and sends the partygoers back into the backyard, where Linda and Lawrence see them. Candace is grounded for a week, and the party is over. Perry comes back, and Ferb states that having a platypus at the party would be too much. Back with Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa arrives to find her father tied up in his own pants and comments that she is not the least bit surprised to see this. Songs *''Breath'' *''Intimate Get Together'' End Credits First verse of Intimate Get Together. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters in the kitchen drawer then slides into a tube. Major Monagram warns Perry that the agency's tubes got mixed with air ducts, so Perry's entrance reroutes directly to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * The list of "horrible" places written in the roulette in Doofenshmirtz's inator are: Burbank, Stonehenge, Under the rug, Over there, 3rd and Main, Alburquerque, Montvale, and My pants. At least two of these places have a connection to Phineas and Ferb: Burbank, California is home to the Walt Disney Studios, and Montvale, New Jersey is the hometown of Zac Moncrief. * Johnny, Vanessa's boyfriend, is at Candace's party, but Vanessa is not. * This episode was aired in Disney Channel on Demand on February 10, 2011. * This is the first time Doofenshmirtz hears about his recent activity from Monogram as he is relaying Perry his mission while in his house. It's also the first one he actually interacts with by interrupting Monogram by wanting to tell Perry his plans instead. * The episode name spoils the ending. Also, the advertisements for the episode has Linda saying "Young lady, you are so busted!" to Candace. * According to the dialouge in the episode, Phineas and Ferb have thrown big parties before. * You will notice when Jeremy's band is entering the house, one of the S.I.M.P singers is pushing the speaker inside. Production information * This episode was aired in Latin America on December 6 2010 as Candace's Party (La Fiesta de Candace). It aired as "Candace é Flagrada" ("Candace is Busted") in Brazilian Portuguese. * This is the last episode ran for Season 2. Errors * Right after Jeremy walks out the door, Phineas's hair is orange instead of red. * When Sassy Miss K enters the Flynn-Fletcher house, she is wearing a blue bow. After some scenes, she is still wearing it but after some scenes, she didn't have her bow on. After some scenes again, she still doesn't have her bow but after some scenes again, she now has her bow on. But, maybe she took it off then she brought it back on. * When Candace ends "intimate get thogether", her microphone just disappears. * When Phineas gives Candace the phone, he just stretches his hand and it reapears in Candace´s hand. * When looking up the the information on this episode on UK TV service SKY it is titled "Candace Busted" instead of "Candace Gets Busted". Continuity * This is the second episode that takes place during the night. First was "Traffic Cam Caper". * It's the third time Jeremy and the Incidentals appears and sang a song. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Make Play"). * It's the third time Doofenshmirtz interacts with Major Monogram. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") and ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") * Though this isn't the first time Perry's lair entrances bring him to the wrong place, but this is the first time Perry's entrance brings him directly into Doofenshmirtz's house, effectively landing right where Doofenshmirtz set his trap to catch Perry. * One of the 2 Guyz N the Parque from Comet Kermillian appears at Candace's party. * One of the people that appeared as spectators of the 2 Guyz N the Parque when they performed S.I.M.P. appeared in Intimate Get Together. * This is the second episode that Candace was grounded by Linda. The first was "The Secret of Success". * This is another episode when Phineas and Ferb don't do anything. Almost all of their appearance are cameos. Previously were "The Best Lazy Day Ever" and "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". * This is the second episode that Candace is officially in charge. The first episode is Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!. * This is Johnny's and Vanessa's friends' third appearance. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Brain Drain") * This is the sixth time that Vanessa appears only in a cameo. Previously were "The Chronicles of Meap", "Thaddeus and Thor", "That Sinking Feeling", "The Lizard Whisperer", and "The Lemonade Stand". * Sassy Miss K from "The Baljeatles" was at Candace's party. * When Doofenshmirtz tried to use his -Inator, and being kicked by Perry, a sign of Lake Nose can be seen. ("The Lake Nose Monster") Allusions * The title of this episode is a possible reference to the Season 1 episode "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!". * Shortly before the beginning of the song, Candace takes a glass egg out of the hands of a partier (Vanessa's boyfriend Johnny) and places it on a shelf. This is a reference to the Tom Cruise movie, Risky Business. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Alyson Stoner as Jenny * as Sara References * Jon Colton Barry's Soundcloud demo Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 2 episodes